Idioms and Illusions
by onelight
Summary: They were created to work as one but fell apart much before that could be done. Bonnie wasn't born a witch, she was made into one. Warning, mentions of physical child abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a long first chapter, but I wanted it to kinda set things up.**

Bonnie was the first one adopted and she had been three. They said her mommy drank when she was in the womb, so she didn't develop the way she was suppose to and no one wants a baby like that, no one but her new mommy and daddy, Mr. and Mrs. Frank.

Bonnie was four years old when the Franks started fostering, first two brothers, Damon and Stefan. Damon was six and Stefan was four like her. Both brothers had behavioral issues and got into all sorts of trouble, Damon had a temper and Stefan would randomly go into rages, so bad one time he beat another boy into unconsciousness.

A few months later came Caroline. Bonnie was happy about getting a sister and not being the only girl anymore, but Caroline didn't speak at first and she came with ugly bruises on her face, so Bonnie was disappointed. But Caroline always played dolly with her unlike Damon and Stefan.

Only a week later did Elena and her baby brother Jeremy come, both with matching scars on their faces, going from their eye to their chin. Bonnie was happy about Elena coming because she talked more than Caroline did.

Last to come was four of six siblings. The Franks claimed they would have taken in all of them but the government or whoever finally decided that the Franks could only have ten special needs children at a time. The four children were named Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, and a baby, even younger than Jeremy named Henrick.

The Franks were a wealthy couple, one with a big home and even bigger hearts according to the newspaper people who came to talk to them and who they all dressed up in matching, pale blue outfits and took pictures. Those people just kept on talking about how nice the Franks were. Bonnie wondered did the people know that sometimes the Franks weren't very nice at all.

(II)

Bonnie shared a room with Caroline, Elena, and Rebekah. They had bunk beds, two pink and two white. They had a big closet, huge, one big enough for all of them to hide in when the Franks they decided they wanted to hurt them, but the Franks always found them anyway.

Bonnie squeaked a little and squeezed Caroline's hand tighter when Mr. Frank kicked the door open with a wild laugh. They were hidden behind the dresses they wore when the Franks wanted to take them to church. Elena was pressed into her side, her whole body quivering. Rebekah was hidden towards the back of the closet with her brothers, baby Henrick whimpering loudly.

She wasn't sure but she thought Stefan had Jeremy with him and Damon up front behind the doll house.

"Oh, I wonder where my dear children could be?" Mr. Frank singsonged. "Gotcha," he called out making Bonnie flinch. Damon screamed angrily and Bonnie could hear his feet beating against the wall as he fought against Mr. Frank. "Shhh, shhh," Mr. Frank cooed. "Betty, I caught one!" He laughed.

"Let my brother go" Stefan voice called out and Mr. Frank cursed followed by a thud.

"Damn it, Betty, get the fuck in here."

"Le, Le," Jeremy's frightened voice called out and Elena was throwing herself from the hiding spot a second later.

Bonnie watched through the dresses as Elena rushed towards her crying brother who had joined, Stefan, Damon, and Mr. Frank in the middle of the closet. Stefan was pushing himself off the ground and rushing Mr. Frank, who was holding onto Damon's hair in a tight hold as the boy clawed at his hand. Mr. Frank pushed Stefan away from him again just as Elena reached her baby brother. Mr. Frank grabbed Jeremy by his arm before Elena could pull him away and grinned wickedly. Elena began to beat fruitlessly on the man's arm.

"Betty, look at this, the defects are revolting." He kicked Elena away from him.

Bonnie found herself letting go of Caroline's hand, unsure why. Her being with the Franks the longest meant she was the most afraid of them, she knew what they could and would do. She couldn't understand why she and the others were always hurt by Mr. and Mrs. Frank or why it seemed to bring them so much pleasure.

All she did know in that moment was that she hated that they were hurting everyone. Damon, who was sometimes mean to her by calling her stupid names and always drank her juice if she ever left it unattended, but who without fail always walked them home from school even though he went to a different school and read the books he got from school a loud for the younger kids because he knew they couldn't read. Stefan, who taught her who to tie her shoes and watched the shows everyone else deemed baby shows with her. Little Jeremy, who cried a whole lot but always gave her half of his sweets. Elena, who always played with her and always let her pick the games and always sided with her in what to play even if no one else would. Caroline, who slept in the bed with her and only whispered in her ear when she had something to say, and who loved to wear dresses and keep her hair in braids. Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah, they were always together and they never really joined in with everyone else, but they really loved each other and Bonnie liked that. And the youngest of them all, baby Henrick, just eight months old and even though he was stinky sometimes, he never failed to make Bonnie laugh with the faces he made when he sneezed.

Bonnie knew in that moment that she hated when mommy and daddy hurt them, so she hated mommy and daddy. She knew she couldn't be afraid anymore at least not completely if she wanted to help the others not get hurt anymore.

"Stop hurting them, daddy," she screamed.

So Bonnie moved, picked up a wooden square with the number ten on it and chucked it at Mr. Franks head. Her aim was perfect for her age and smacked the man right in the forehead. He cried out in pain and let go of Damon and Jeremy and stumbled back. He held his face.

"Bonnie," the man hissed angrily, one eye trained on her as blood dripped down his face.

Bonnie froze in horror, realizing what she had done.

The man took a step towards her, her promise of pain in his eyes. He grunted a second later when Damon pushed himself into his, the suddenness of the attack causing the man to stumble back into the wall out of shock more than anything. Stefan joined his brother without a second thought in holding the man back and Elijah and Klaus rushed passed her a second later to help. The four, seven, and two eight year old children managing to hold the man back.

"Run," Damon grunted out as Mr. Frank sent a blow to his back.

Bonnie just stood there, frozen until Caroline's hand found hers and the little blonde was pulling her passed the cluster and out of the closet. They ran out of their bedroom and down the hall, making it to the long stairwell and stopped half-way down it when Betty Frank appeared and frowned up at them.

"What are you two doing?" She was dressed in a apron, old bloodstains still marring the front pocket.

"Betty," Mr. Frank shrill, angry voice filled the air followed by more grunts and screams.

"What the hell?"

Bonnie quickly spun around, this time it was her dragging Caroline along as they rushed back upstairs and down the opposite hall from their bedroom towards Klaus, Damon, and Elijah's. They pushed the baseball and blue themed room's door open and rushed inside and pushed themselves underneath one of the beds, eyes closed tight, bodies shaking.

(II)

Bonnie was turning eight and the Franks were throwing a big birthday party for one of their ten adopted children. Bonnie, Caroline, Elena, and Rebekah, went with Betty at a cake shop to pick out the cake.

"I don't want them to have to much sugar." Betty explained as she looked up from her phone. The cake shop was a fancy one, one with a royal blue couch and a waiting list. "But it needs to be really big."

They sat on the couch, Bonnie Caroline, Rebekah, and Elena in that order, while Mrs. Frank stood next to it in a long white coat. The girls whore thick pink coats, all a different shade of the same color. They sat quietly, and properly with straight backs and shoulders. Franks didn't slouch.

The pretty woman behind the counter smiled at Betty who put her phone away into her black purse and removed her sun glasses. "How big are we talking, Mrs. Frank? I mean with the ten you have that's already going to be a big order. Also, may I say, I completely admire you for opening your home like you did, I hope to be as kind as you and your husband are some day. I mean, and your children are all so well behaved."

Bonnie tuned out the over eager bakery owner and the sure lies her mother was going to tell, instead she listened as Caroline leaned into her and whispered into her ear.

"I think Elena has to use the bathroom," her older blonde sister whispered.

Bonnie blinked and leaned forward and peered around Caroline at Elena, and indeed the girl was squirming in her seat with a pensive expression on her face. She nudged Caroline gently in her side. "Ask her," she whispered back. Caroline hesitated before leaning into Elena and whispering into her ear. Elena bit her lip, her eyes darting towards their mother than to Bonnie, she nodded once, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Bonnie quickly shook her head and mouthed 'don't cry'. She knew why Elena was afraid. Mommy had asked them if any of them had to use the bathroom before they left and they all knew the woman would be angry. "Mommy," Bonnie called out quietly, gaze flickering to the woman who was looking through a book.

"What is it, Bonnie?" The woman asked with a sweet smile, too sweet. She was not happy. Mommy always told them they were to be seen but not heard.

"Can we go to the bathroom?" She asked with a sheepish smile. "I forgot to go before we left."

Betty's smile grew thin a second before she turned to the baker. "Do you have a bathroom? You know children, they never listen when you ask them if they have to go before you leave."

The woman quickly nodded. "No problem," she smiled at Bonnie. "Just back there," she pointed, "its not very big but it'll do I hope."

"It'll do," Betty said. She looked at the girls. "Be quick and if anyone else has to use the bathroom, please do. We still have to go look at decorations later and go to the boy's soccer game."

Bonnie quickly stood and grabbed Caroline's hand, who grabbed Elena's hand, who grabbed Rebekah's. The four girls quickly headed towards the bathroom, all of the filing into the small space.

"I'm really sorry, Bonnie." Elena sniffed once they were all in the bathroom and the door was closed. She bounced from one leg to another. "I didn't mean to cause you trouble."

"Just go to the bathroom, Elena, before you pee yourself again." Rebekah snapped at her.

Elena glared back. "I wasn't talking to to, Bekah."

"Well I'm talking to you and you're always getting Bonnie into trouble." The younger blonde sibling shot back.

"Don't act as if you've never gotten Bonnie into trouble, uni-brow."

"Elena, toilet, now." Bonnie interrupted with a deep frown. "And stop starting stuff, Bekah."

Like always, the two girls listened and stopped their bickering with only huffs and glares at one another.

"You don't think you'll get into to much trouble, do you, Bonnie?" Caroline asked as Elena used the bathroom.

"No," Bonnie lied. The other three girls were looking at her like they knew it, even Elena who was sitting on the toilet. "Mommy is just strict and wants us to listen to her. So, next time, Elena, go to the bathroom before we leave, even if you feel like you don't have too." She smiled at the slightly younger girl.

(II)

The only kids at Bonnie's party were her siblings. She didn't mind, none of them really had any friends at school and mostly stayed with one another. Elijah, Klaus, and Damon at the middle school, Bonnie, Elena, Caroline, Stefan, and Rebekah at elementary, and Jeremy and Henrick at the preschool. Other kids thought they were weird and stuck up because of their unwillingness to play with everyone else.

Elijah said they had secrets to hide from other and they were the best friends they could have and Bonnie agreed with that even though sometimes they bickered. Besides, their parents didn't really want them having friends anyway.

"Bon," the green eyed girl looked down at Henrick who was tugging at the sleeve of her light green dress and pointing, "when can we have some of that?" His nose was running and he was just about to wipe it with the back of his crisp white button down shirt before Bonnie caught his wrist.

Stefan who was standing with them at the snack table quickly grabbed a napkin and wiped the younger child's nose.

"Remember when you have a runny nose to keep a hanky with you, Henry." He made a face and sniffed loudly before nodding. Bonnie smiled a little and looked to where he was pointing. Her birthday cake sat on a table by itself, tall and pink and white. A few guests stood around it, admiring it. "When mommy says its time to eat it." She answered his question.

At the mention of the woman, Henrick glanced nervously at her where she stood talking to a group of men in dark suites. He stepped closer to Bonnie and Stefan, tears filling his eyes.

Stefan and Bonnie shared an alarmed look. Henrick had a 'session' with their mother just a day before, it always took him a little longer to fall back into his act again.

"Look, Henry," Stefan quickly said, hoping to distract the toddler, "Elijah and Damon are about to play. You said you wanted to learn, so we better go watch." The older boy pointed to where the grand piano sat and where Damon and Elijah sat at it's stool.

Henrick's eyes widened before he grabbed both Stefan and Bonnie's hands and dragged off towards the piano. "Daddy said if I'm good and don't cry as much I can learn soon." He told them excitedly. "I can play with Elijah and Stefan then."

"Really?" Bonnie smiled down at him as they reached the piano. "You'll be better than Damon in no time then." She spoke loud enough for the black shaggy haired, blue eyed child could hear them.

"I heard that, spoiled-Bon, and that wasn't very nice." He glared at her halfheartedly over the piano. "But I love you too." He grinned sweetly.

She gave him a dry look. "No reason to be facetious, Damon, I was just telling the truth."

"Dad is coming this way," Elijah spoke up, telling them to knock off their teasing. His brown eyes went to Bonnie. "Happy Birthday, sister, this is for you." He nudged Damon with his arm to get him to focus.

Damon straightened up and got into position just as their father arrived along with his business associates. The two older Frank siblings began to play.

Mr. Frank laughed loudly and grabbed an approaching Betty and pulled her into a dance, which prompted others to do the same.

Stefan grinned at his adopted sister and held out his hand. "Well, Bonnie?" He asked.

"No fair," Henrick whined, pulling his gaze away from the playing duo. "I wanted to ask her first."

"You snooze you lose," Stefan whispered. The younger boy pouted. Bonnie laughed and took Stefan's hand.

"The next one is promised to you, Henrick. Go find Rebekah, you know how much she hates dancing."

The four year old grinned mischievously. "You have the best ideas, Bonnie." He laughed took off into the crowd in search for his other sisters.

Bonnie and Stefan started to dance, imitating the adults around them. "Damon picked out socks as your gift." Stefan blurted, looking up from watching his feet. "I thought he was just being cheap with his allowance until I remembered you said the medication mommy and daddy make you take make your feet cold." He looked down again, cheeks pink. "I wished I would have gotten you something more thoughtful."

Bonnie leaned forward and bumped her forehead against Stefan's briefly. He winced dramatically. Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I like the bracelets you got me ." She nodded towards her left where Elena and Caroline were covertly sneaking cheeses off the snack table. "Caroline got me a dress that's to big for me and that I know she's just going to end up wearing. You're gift is much better than hers." She blinked quickly. "But don't tell her that."

Stefan made a face and nodded. "I know not to. I mean, for someone who talks so softly she sure does hit hard." Bonnie laughed softly. He smiled at her."Happy Birthday, Bonnie."

(II)

Bonnie couldn't move but her whole body hurt and itched. Her mommy's fingers were in her stomach again and the medicine they gave her wasn't making it not hurt.

Bonnie learned that her parents were very successful scientists in school. She learned that when their parents hurt them it was because of that.

They had rooms in the basement that were always blindingly white and clean. A room filled with odd equipment and tools. Mommy and daddy always wore white aprons and blue gloves in that room.

She moved her lips, wanting to voice how much pain she was in. Wanting to make it clear to them that the medicine wasn't working, but she was unable to form words. Instead, she groaned and whimpered and stared up at her mommy's light blue eyes and pleaded with her own eyes.

But her mommy merely looked to her left, towards the mirror along the wall and said something Bonnie was in to much pain to comprehend. Then her daddy was there, he had green eyes like her, even though they weren't really related. She tried to plead with him to, but he merely held up a glass jar filled with pinkish sludge.

Bonnie's eyes widened when she saw what was inside the jar move, as if it was alive. It scared her so much, her fingers twitched.

Daddy bent beside her. "Bonnie," his voice cut through the pain and fear, his voice soothing in that way it sometimes was, "you were our first child, so we must admit in some ways you are our favorite, so we decided to give this to you. You have been the leader of the children, the glue that holds them together. They all love you and listen to you, we've taken note. So we're giving you the first transformation, the one that should trump them all. Soon, they will all go through transformations and you will be the one to control all of them. The most powerful. Remember that, Bonnie, you lead and they follow. You keep them in line." He took a step back from her and grinned down at her like a mad man. He handed her mother the glass jar and brushed down the sweaty hair on her forehead. "Insert her with BennettA5."

A few seconds later, Bonnie screamed.

(II)

Bonnie knew she slept in and out for a long time after that. She knew she was put back into her bedroom and that her sibling crowded around her and slept either in the bed with her or along the floor. She knew they worried and she knew Damon and Klaus caused trouble because Stefan and Caroline often whispered into her ear about it.

She finally woke up fully one day when the sun light outside brightened her whole room. Jeremy and Henrick crowded the bed with her, one of them on each side of her, asleep. Her other siblings were no where to be found.

She sat straight up and untangled Jeremy and Henrick's little arms from around her and got up out of bed as if she hadn't just slept for two weeks and her stomach hadn't just been opened. She paddled out of the room she shared with her sisters and out into the hall, her long white nightgown sweeping the floor.

She made her way downstairs and found her way into the kitchen. She climbed up onto the island's bar stool and stared at her mother. "I'm hungry, mommy." She declared.

The woman glanced at her with a smile. "Right on time, Bonnie." She faced her fully and leaned against the island. "What do you want dear?"

"Bacon and eggs, please." She asked softly.

"You got it." The woman headed towards the refrigerator.

"Where are the others?" She asked, shifted in her chair as she watched the woman.

"School," she answered. "Jeremy and Henrick were bad so I had to go pick them up early."

Bonnie's eyes widened. "Don't hurt them, mommy." She begged. "They're just babies and they don't understand."

"Its fine, Bonnie." The woman waved her hand dismissively. "I understand. They were just worried because you hadn't woken up. That's a good thing."

Bonnie cocked her head in surprise and a little confusion. "Thank you, mommy."

(II)

"Leave them, Bonnie, mom and dad will never say you can keep them."

Bonnie looked up from where she bent down in front of two whimpering, sad looking puppies. Both were black and had spots of fur missing because of mange. They were skinny and obviously mutts. Bonnie picked up the smallest one and held it close to her chest as the other nipped at the laces of her black uniform shoes.

Bonnie and Klaus were walking home from school, Klaus staying behind to take Bonnie home because of the two weeks of school she missed and the need to make up work she had to stay after school.

"But they're all alone out here," she looked around at the deserted path in the woods that directly led to the back of their home. "Look at them, they're starving."

Klaus narrowed his blue eyes at her, not even sparing the dogs a glance. "We're going home now, Bonnie."

"No," Bonnie shook her head. "You're right, mom and dad would never let them stay. But I'm taking them to the animal shelter." She spun around on her heels and began to march away. "You can go on home if you want." She called over her shoulder.

A second later Klaus made a loud noise of displeasure and fell into step beside her, holding onto the other dog far away from him by it's neck skin. "Why do I bother?"

Bonnie grinned at the taller child. "Because you love me and I love you too, Nicklaus."

He didn't say anything about her statement. "Why do you even care about what happens to two mutts?" He asked instead a few minutes later.

Bonnie bit her lip and shrugged. "Its not fair, you know?" She glanced at him, catching him giving her a blank side-eye. "I mean all of those dogs in our neighborhood with the good homes. They get fed everyday and have people who love and play with them. I think these dogs deserve that too. I think everyone and everything deserves to be loved and cared for." She shrugged again. "Like how we all love and care for one another, you, Rebekah, Elijah, Stefan, Damon, Jeremy, Henrick, and Caroline, we all have each other. I mean, these two puppies have each other but its just the two of them and they're little. Every wolf needs a pack and dogs are sort of like wolves right? Also, they don't have big brothers who walk them home from school and scare away bullies." She said seriously.

Klaus stopped walking, causing her to stop as well. "You're weird, Bons, and you never make sense." He started walking again with a snotty gait.

Bonnie glared at him with a pout before rushing after him. "Keep poking fun, Klaus, and I'll spread it around your school about how your room is full of personally drawn pictures of Mrs. Daysale."

Klaus walked faster, longer legs leaving her in the dust. "Go ahead and I'll let it slip that it was you who tore that hole in Caroline's favorite coat."

Bonnie stopped walking in shock. "You wouldn't" she gasped in horror before quickly chasing after him, "that's low, Klaus."

(II)

Her parents said they had changed her but she hadn't noticed at first. She simply noticed that some times she hurt and assumed that what they had done was the reason why. It was a year later that she finally noticed a difference.

She could make things float and she had control over the wind if she really concentrated. And one time, when she and Rebekah were in the garden they had planted and saw a snake, she made it explode. Rebekah had ran away screaming at the top of her lungs for one of the boys, while she was to afraid to move. She had stared hard at the coiled up black and brown snake, her heart pounding, when it suddenly exploded, its innards and skin going over where.

Mommy and daddy were over-joyed, as were the men in the suits that came by and watch her float feathers, Bonnie was just afraid. She didn't tell her siblings about her new 'found' gifts even though they all knew something was bothering her.

She was ten years old when Elijah, Rebekah, and Klaus went missing.

"Can't we just see them?" She asked her mother for the hundredth time as she, Elena, Stefan, Damon, Jeremy, Caroline, and Henrick sat around the island in the kitchen.

Betty slammed her frying pan down onto her stove and whirled around to face them. "I told you already for the millionth time, you will see them when they have completed whats needed. I don't want to hear you ask again, Bonnie, you hear me?"

Bonnie wanted to argue more. She wanted to demand they be told of the location of their other siblings, they had been gone for three whole weeks. But she looked around at her other siblings, at a silently fuming Damon, deeply frowning Stefan, and a teary eyed Elena, Caroline, Jeremy, and Henrick, and decided not to cause trouble.

"Yes, momma," she finally said.

(II)

Rebekah, Klaus, and Elijah returned after three months. They were pale and put into shirts that made their arms inaccessible. They weren't themselves for a long time.

Rebekah and Elijah would thrash and convulse on their beds, black veins appearing around their eyes as they barred long fangs. Rebekah tried to bite Henrick one time when he got to close, but Bonnie pulled him back just in time.

Klaus, his eyes would flash gold and the bones underneath his flesh with shift and dark hair would sprout along his body for only a few seconds before disappearing again.

They were afraid most of all. None of them understanding what was happening to them. It got so bad that they were moved into a room to themselves where they refused to allow the others in.

The reverted back into their tight, tiny group now excluding Henrick. Bonnie knew they didn't want to hurt them.

She wouldn't allow it to happen. They were family, siblings in every way but blood.

She used the strongest gust of wind she could conjure to knock the locked door of their bedroom down and marched inside with a mound of blankets, ignoring the shocked looks on their faces.

"Everyone, get in here," she called out as she dropped the blankets onto the floor, gaze skipping over a drawing Klaus, a reading Elijah, and a teary eyed Rebekah. The others appeared in seconds, sparing the downed door only a glance. "We're having a movie night." She declared. "I get to pick the movies."

"Now that's just not fair," Damon fell right into step with her, "us guys can only watch the princess diaries a couple hundred times before going crazy."

"Stefan loves the princess diaries," Bonnie shot back.

"That's not true," Stefan weakly said, all of them knowing it was a lie. He loved that movie.

"What are you doing?" Elijah asked sharply.

"You guys shouldn't be in here." Rebekah added, tears slipping down her face.

"What part of we are dangerous is hard to comprehend?" Klaus glared at them, his eyes flashed gold.

Henrick hid behind her, which made Klaus's glare waver with a flash of pain.

Bonnie ignored it and scoffed. "You guys aren't dangerous, not to us." She waved her had dismissively.

"I tried to bite Henrick," Rebekah shouted with a sob.

"Stop being dramatic," Bonnie frowned.

"She can't help herself," Elena chimed in with a roll of her eyes.

Rebekah's tears stopped and she glared at Elena. "Shut it, man-feet."

Elena smiled a smile that resembled happiness a whole lot. "Make me, pencil legs."

"As I was saying," Bonnie said loudly in hopes of drowning out the bickering. "You guys won't hurt us because we're family." She looked around at them all. "I won't allow it." She pulled Henrick from behind her and placed him in front of us. "Now, Henry, what movie should we watch?"

The youngest child grinned widely which prompted groans and objection from everyone else about 'baby' movies.

(II)

Bonnie tossed another popped pop corn into Damon's open mouth as he bumped into Klaus to catch the food. Bonnie laughed as the blonde glared at the other blue eyed boy.

Damon made a face and coughed. "What the crap? That one tasted like finger nail polish."

Bonnie laughed harder as she shared a smile at Caroline who was currently painting her finger nails. Their movie night had turned into them just all laying together on the floor with a mound of pillows, blankets, and food.

"What did they do to you guys?" Elena was the one to ask, making the mood the in room drop instantly.

"It hurt," Rebekah commented after a minute and hugged herself. Caroline stopped what she was doing and pulled the other blonde into a side hug.

"We get hungry," Elijah picked up where she left off, shooting his sister a worried look. "But its not normal hungry," he admits with a troubled expression. "We get a craving for blood and it makes us crazy."

Bonnie's eyebrows shot up. "For blood?" She echoed. "Do you guys feel like that now?"

"They gave us some earlier," Rebekah said, face red with shame, "and when we eat normal food, it helps with the craving." She spoke quietly.

Bonnie glanced at the quiet Klaus who had his legs pulled up to his chest.

"Are they going to do that to us?" Damon asked as he looked around, his tone unclear. Bonnie couldn't tell if he was afraid or simply curious.

"I hope not," Rebekah quickly said with a shake of her head.

"Why not?" Stefan questioned. "If they do, then we can all be in this together." He looked around. "Like always."

"It hurts to bad," Klaus finally spoke, "you guys shouldn't have to go through that."

They were all quiet for a long time. Bonnie bit her lip and looked down at a sleeping Henrick and Jeremy who were sharing a pillow. "Its not really up to us, guys." She said somberly.

(II)

It didn't take long for Stefan, Damon, Caroline, and Elena to go missing. Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah looked sick the whole time they were gone, knowing what they were likely going through.

And indeed three months later they returned much like the three before them had.

They discovered that they were sensitive to sun light. They could still go out during the day but they burned easier than normal and couldn't stay out as long as they normally could. They were faster and stronger, with heightened senses and soon they found enjoyment in it.

They hunted the animals in the woods as a group minus, Bonnie, Jeremy, and Henrick, who would always wait for their return in the backyard just before dawn.

"When are they getting back?" Jeremy yawned as he sprawled himself onto the dewy ground, eyes closed. "Its too early for this." He whined.

"They'll be here right about now," Bonnie said just as Stefan followed by Damon rushed through the trees.

Jeremy popped his eyes open and frowned at her. "How did you know?"

Bonnie didn't answer that she just knew. She had never lost 'sight' of them even when they were out of sight. She could feel all of them in the woods, every move they made.

"Face it, Damon, I won." Stefan boasted

The others appeared soon after, Elena and Rebekah caught in a heated argument, which wasn't anything new.

"Its easy for you to cheat when you got, blondie on your team willing to cheat with you."

"Don't bring me into your stupid game, Damon." Caroline scoffed. "Stefan's just faster."

"Holy shit," Henrick's quiet curse drew all of their attentions to him then to a literally fight Elena and Rebekah. They were throwing blows, pulling hair, and rolling around on the ground.

Elijah and Klaus attempted to break up the fight but were merely pushed out of the way by both Elena and Rebekah, which prompted Damon to laugh giddily and taunt the other two about being beat up by girls, which prompted Klaus to tackle Damon in a blur, starting yet another fight.

Stefan was screaming for everyone to stop, while Caroline watched on horrified, and Elijah literally started to walk away.

Bonnie looked at the chaotic seen with a sense of great annoyance, especially when blood was drawn from the two girls as they clawed at each other and Henrick and Jeremy whooped and hollered in the back ground, chanting 'fight' 'fight' in the back ground.

"Stop" she shouted hotly. She hated when they fought. Arguing was one thing, but actually hurting one another was where she drew the line. The anger behind her words manifested itself into power and soon everyone of the 'transformed' children where on the ground clutching their heads and whimpering into the ground. Horrified, Bonnie quickly cut off the flow of power she hadn't realized she had released. The seven children instantly seemed free of pain, but all of them looked up at her, expression ranging from confusion to scared. Bonnie felt her stomach drop as their parents words came back to her. She had wanted to stop them from hurting one another but ended up hurting them herself. Tears sprung up into her eyes. "I'm sorry," she cried out before she turned on her heels and rushed back inside the house.

(II)

"It isn't fair, you know," Klaus's voice filtered underneath her bedroom door. "We have this nifty super strength but not of us have the power to create winds strong enough to blow down the door you're hiding behind." he actually sounded like he was pouting.

"Oh leave her alone," Damon voice joined in, "she's just being her normal hypocritical and judgy self, now only she's judging herself." She could hear him roll his eyes. "She'll get over it and come out when she hears about Caroline and Rebekah sneaking off to see some guy from online."

Bonnie picked her head up from her bed, ignoring her wet arm. She glared at the door. "They are not," she said and looked around the room, spotting their lap top on the desk in the corner. "The lap top is still in here."

"They used the squirts after bribing them with candy." Damon said without missing a beat. Bonnie bit her lip in contemplation. "Does some guy named Matt ring any bells to you, Bonbon?"

Bonnie's eyes widened as she recalled the boy both Rebekah and Caroline had befriended on some website.

"Yeah," Klaus chimed in, "the boy could very well be an old pervy man." He hummed. "But then again with our sisters and their powers, it should be a problem. They could just suck him dry."

Bonnie was standing face to face with Damon and Klaus a second later, not even another second later she was back on her bed, the supposed missing Caroline and Rebekah on top of her. She cursed herself for not realizing that she could still feel her sisters in the house.

"You really believed we would go meet a guy off the internet, Bons?" Rebekah pouted. "We're not Elena."

"Don't start," Caroline rolled her eyes.

Damon and Klaus appeared overhead.

"Now apologize for locking us out and being all do as I say, not as I do." Damon pinched her nose until she tried to bite him. "She's a carnivore guys," he pulled his hand back and said dramatically. "Or is it cannibal?"

"So mom and dad made her into a cannibal who can also control us with her mind?" Caroline asked. "That sounds pretty far-fetched, Damon."

Damon shrugged. "It's just a theory and not the point. Our point is she's not being fair to herself and its annoying."

Bonnie felt tears well up in her eyes. "I hurt all of you. I said we wouldn't hurt each other and I hurt all of you."

"We were beating each other to a blood pulp," Rebekah reminded. "You stopped us. You said you would make sure we didn't hurt one another and you did." She shrugged. "Get over it."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "I hate to say it, but, Rebekah is right." he nodded. The others also nodded.

Bonnie couldn't find it in herself to forgive herself, but she could pretend to for now, if that meant they would stop sitting on her. "The others aren't mad either?" They all sighed and gave her blank stares. "Alright, I understand."

(II)

Jeremy was taken away a few years later and they said they didn't know when he would be coming back.

A week later Betty very solemnly relaid to them that Henrick hadn't made it out of his 'operation'.

Bonnie took it so hard that every window in the house burst.

"Its their fault." Bonnie looked up from where her face was pressed into her hands. They were sitting in their play room, which up until a week ago had only been used really by Jeremy and Henrick. She stared at Klaus who looked positively murderous. His eyes were gold and the veins had appeared around his eyes. Damon was pacing the floor while Stefan watched him. Elijah stood, pale and forlorn in the corner, one hand pressed into his face as he stared off into space. The other three girls huddled together, silently crying. "Mom and dad, its their fault." Klaus clarified. "They killed Henrick with that shit they did to us and no one is going to do anything about it." His hand flew towards the nearest wall, denting it. He screamed, it muffled with anger.

Bonnie felt cold. Her mind was foggy. Henrick was gone. That tiny little boy who swore she always had the best ideas. The fourteen year old choked on a sob and the whole house began to shake. Arms belonging to her sisters quickly closed in around her and suddenly she was screaming again, recently replaced windows cracking.

"They can't allow them to get away with it." A thirteen year old Rebekah shouted over the screams as she held onto Bonnie.

"They've been making our lives hell for a long time, too long." He continued, voice loud and deep with late adolescents. "Who are they going to kill next?"

Bonnie stopped screaming, the question grabbing her attention in ways she couldn't quite comprehend. "No one," she whispered, voice raw but clear. She couldn't allow that to happen.

The seven siblings all looked at her.

"Just say it, Bonnie." Damon spoke and for some reason they all knew what he was talking about.

Bonnie was tired all of a sudden. Who were they? It was such an important question, and even though she wanted her revenge for their little brothers, she knew they had to be better. "No," she shook her head. "That's not us." They did not seem to agree. They all shared a look, silent communication passing between that Bonnie wasn't in on, but she knew. She knew before they blurred out of the room that she had to stop them.

(II)

She didn't have their speed, but she knew where they were going. She reached the lab in the basement just as Betty's throat was being torn out by Klaus, her scream cut short.

The others were circling Mr. Frank who had a gun.

"Stop," she shouted as she stumbled into the room, "stop."

"Stay out of this, Bonnie." Damon spoke.

"You don't have to be apart of this, Bonnie." Caroline added. "But we need to do this."

"No, no," she shook her head frantically. "We are not this." She didn't exactly know what she meant but she knew she meant it. They were to enraged to listen to her, she knew. As they were about to make a move towards Mr. Frank, she sent her power towards them, crippling them all. Years had gone by since the last time she used her power on them, and they had gotten stronger, they fought against the hold. Bonnie began to sweat. "Please stop," she begged, the exhaustion she had felt earlier multiplying tenfold. It wasn't her power that made the others stop, but the fact that she stumbled, her body swaying as her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

Her body didn't hit the ground before Klaus caught her, but she was already out. Deaf to the world seconds before all of the voices calling her name.


	2. Chapter 2

Her body ached but it throbbed with something other than pain.

Bonnie cracked her eyes open slowly, her vision blurred and dull. As she blinked, the world began to come into focus, enough for her to make out the white ceiling above her. She recognized it as her bedroom ceiling because of the chipped paint from the time Klaus woke her up by beating the ceiling with a hockey stick.

Her brows furrowed as she tried to remember what was going on. She didn't dare move an inch until she was able to recall. Her brother and sisters had attacked their parents and she had tried to stop them.

She quickly sat up, instantly noticing the changes in the room. The bunk beds were gone, replaced by a large bed with a black wood head board and silver covers. She was laying in the center of that bed. The room was no longer painted pink, but had deep blue walls, and the curtains were no longer white, but now instead were silver like the duvet over her. The toys were gone, the only one remaining in the whole room was Henrick's old bunny, which rested on a pillow on the other side of the bed.

She fought the tears back at the sight of the boy's toy and looked around again. It was their bedroom but also it wasn't.

She threw the covers from around her and looked down at the white nightgown she was wearing. She stared at her longer legs, wider hips, and larger chest. She was fourteen the last time she remembered, shorter than Jeremy and not developing breasts unlike Caroline who already had her own set.

She knew something was wrong.

She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, her bare feet brushing the cool hardwood floor. She struggled to stand, her legs not working the way she wanted them to. When she finally managed to pull herself into a stand the door flew open and she was attacked by a whirl of blonde.

Bonnie stiffened as the blonde woman hugged her crushingly into her body and sobbed loudly. "Oh God, Bon, you're really awake, I can't believe it. I was out shopping and as soon as I got back I heard your quickened heart beat and first I thought I was imagining things again, but then I heard your irregular breathing." The blonde pulled back and stared into her eyes. "Are you okay."

Bonnie recognized her quickly, even though she was older than the last time she saw her. An adult now, not a child. "Caroline?" she croaked.

Caroline frowned worriedly. "Do you need water? Of course you need water," she shouted.

Bonnie quickly shook her head. "No, not now," she said, she needed answers, "what happened?"

Caroline's face went blank before she moved to the side of Bonnie and helped her sit back down on the bed. "What do you remember?" She held her hand.

Bonnie frowned. "I tried to stop you guys," she answered.

Caroline nodded and tears filled her eyes. "Bonnie, that was years ago," she said bluntly. "You went into some sort of coma. We tried finding ways to wake you up but nothing worked, father said that maybe it had something to do with your powers, that they were what made you go into a coma. Your power seemed to be keeping you alive and your body healthy, so we had no choice but to accept the fact."

Bonnie wasn't completely comprehending all of what Caroline said. "Father," she said slowly, "you guys didn't kill him?"

Caroline looked displeased. "Because of you, he's alive, spending his retirement deep in compulsion on some island, living the high life." She rolled her eyes and waved her hand dismissively.

"Compulsion?"

Caroline smirked. "Its a trick we discovered we could do to humans. Dad wasn't telling us what we needed to know before we discovered it. It comes in handy a whole lot." Bonnie frowned at the implication that Caroline didn't see herself as human. She wasn't surprised about the compulsion thing, but decided not to give it much thought. "After mommy's untimely death, we inherited the house and money. No one wanted the company so we sold it, after destroying all of our documents of course." Bonnie frowned. Caroline smiled at her sadly. "How about we talk about all of that another time? Are you hungry?" She stood, helping Bonnie up along with her.

"Where are the others?" Bonnie asked, she wasn't hungry.

Caroline avoided her gaze. "Let's get some food in you first. I just went grocery shopping."

(II)

After forcing herself to eat half and omelet and a bowl of fruit, Bonnie leveled Caroline with a imploring stare. The blonde sat across from her, face in her cell phone. She knew Caroline was avoiding telling her somethings.

"We have to go shopping for you. I mean, all of your clothes are made for a fourteen year old, not to mention completely out of fashion. We should do that soon. I guess you can barrow some of my clothes until."

"You talk a whole lot more," Bonnie observed, "borderline ranting."

Caroline smiled awkwardly and a little sadly. "We'll without my mouth piece around I had to make do." She shrugged. "Talk enough for the both of us."

Bonnie watched her face for a moment. "The others?"

Caroline cleared her throat and stood, gathering her own plate and Bonnie's as she headed towards the sink. "Well, no one really likes to live here anymore considering the circumstances of our childhood." She dumped the dishes into the sink. "Elena, she calls herself going to college, she comes around the most often when she not in school." She rolled her eyes. "She wants to be a teacher." The two sisters shared a smile at that. "Anyway, me, I just shop, spending mommy and daddy's money." She shrugged.

"And you looked after me," Bonnie put in.

Caroline smiled sadly again. "Stefan decided he wanted to learn more about the world and spends his time traveling it. He's in France, I think. Damon decided he wanted to bother Stefan and sleep with ten women in in every country in the world, so he's with him." She rolled her eyes, Bonnie smiled. "Rebekah has some boyfriend in Main she lives with, I think he's an old guy with lots of money, but I'm not judging, Bon, honest." Her face said otherwise. She paused a moment and she looked as if she were weighing if she wanted to say what she was going to say next. "Well, Klaus, he decided he wanted to take over the world and Elijah spends his time trying to stop him." Despite the flippant way Caroline said it, Bonnie knew she was being serious.

Bonnie frowned deeply. "What? Why?"

Caroline flipped her hair over her shoulder. "He's Klaus." She shrugged.

"Caroline," Bonnie said slowly, "I think this is serious."

"I know," Caroline sighed. "We found out that mom and dad weren't the only ones who were 'transforming' their children and that the government had a hand in it." Bonnie's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Yeah, I know." Caroline nodded. "Anyway, Klaus got it into his head that the world would be a better place if he were supreme overlord of everything. You know Klaus has always been a little crazy, Bon. He's been building his army for a while now."

Bonnie shook her head in disbelief. "Building his army?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "we can turn human's, Bon. All it takes is a little of our blood." Caroline ignored Bonnie's unnerved expression. "I only did it once, with a guy I was dating. It didn't work out between us and I think he's down in New Orleans or something."

Bonnie ignored the last part, deciding that would be a problem for another day. "Do you have Klaus's number?"

"He calls here whenever he takes a break for world-domination to check in on you, but he never leaves a number or keeps the one he calls from." She shrugged. "And even if I did have his number, you're not going to worry about anyone's stupid troubles except for mine. You're going to relax, shop, and listen to my man problems like a good sister who's been away for years."

(II)

Bonnie learned a day later that the only number Caroline had was Elena's. Bonnie wasn't very fond of the fact that everyone seemed so separated.

"I'm on my way home." Elena said into the phone, her voice choked with tears. "I'm so happy you're awake, Bonnie."

Bonnie smiled a little as she held Caroline's phone close to her ear. "You don't have to do that, Elena. I'll be here when you have a break from school."

"Don't be stupid, Bonnie. I'm coming home now, better yet, I'm already in my car. I can't believe you're awake." She laughed watery. "I'll see you in a couple hours."

Bonnie hung up with a sigh and watched Caroline cut open a avocado. "We still haven't found Jeremy." Caroline spoke. "After that and what happened to you, Elena was a mess for a while. We all were, everyone will be so happy you're awake." Bonnie leaned against the counter and watched her scoop out the avocado. "Maybe you can bring us together again." Caroline said quietly. Bonnie sure hoped she could. "So, I put how you were 'back' online, so, I know for a fact Rebekah stalks my page, so she'll probably be calling or showing up soon."

Bonnie didn't really know what that meant but nodded anyway. "So, that's two down four more to go." She nodded. "And you have no way of getting into contact with Elijah?"

"Rebekah usually can," she wiped her hands on a dish towel.

"What about Damon and Stefan?"

Caroline shrugged. "I left a message with the last number Stefan gave me."

Bonnie sighed.

Later on that night Elena showed up and there were lots of tears and hugging.

"Bonnie, you have no idea how much I missed you." She squeezed her tight.

Bonnie laughed, a little overwhelmed with the fact that everyone seemed so grown up. Both and Elena and Caroline were taller then her. "All us girls are almost together again." She said.

Elena finally released her and Bonnie thankfully sucked in deep breaths. "Rebekah's too wrapped up in spending her sugar daddy's cash." Per usual, Elena couldn't help getting a dig in at Rebekah's expense. Bonnie was unsure if she should be relived about the fact or annoyed.

"Shut the hell up, Elena, you don't know anything." The other blonde sister waltzed into the room and went straight for Bonnie, pulling her away from Elena and into another bone crushing hug. "Thank Goodness we have you back, Bonnie. They've been going crazy with your absence."

Bonnie smiled widely, quickly returning Rebekah's hug. "I'm happy I'm back too."

"You got here quick." Caroline stated in mild surprise.

Rebekah continued to hold onto Bonnie. "I jumped on the first flight as soon as I saw your post." She sniffled a little.

Caroline wasn't trying to hide her tears as she moved towards them. "Let me in there," she demanded forcing herself into the hug between Rebekah and Bonnie.

"Well, I'm not being left out," Elena exclaimed and quickly joined the others.

The four sisters laughed and cried as they grouped hugged. Bonnie felt in peace for the first time she had awoken, though there was something still missing and she knew it was her brothers.

"Of course, it would be the boy's who would be the last to know," Rebekah commented.

"And those idiots will have the nerve to blame us for not telling them as if we had anyway how." Caroline rolled her eyes.

(II)

After their reunion, the girls caught up over coffee in the living room with only moderate nastiness between Elena and Rebekah. Bonnie learned that Elena had a boyfriend named Matt and that Caroline was seeing some guy on and off named Taylor. Of course their was Rebekah's older man, who wasn't actually very old at all, just not in his twenties.

Caroline told them about the shopping trip she and Bonnie had partook on earlier, and the sisters had a good laugh at Bonnie expense when Caroline explained that Bonnie sense of style was that of a toddler's, and how Bonnie was simply amazed about all of the advancements in technology and had spent the better part of a day attempting to work her new cell phone.

"So none of you know how to get into contact with any of the boys?" Bonnie asked as she leaned into Caroline's shoulder and watched Rebekah text on her phone.

"Geez, Bonnie," Rebekah spoke without even looking up, "I'm starting to think we aren't enough for you. We always knew the boys were your favorites, though she could pretend that wasn't true." She rolled her eyes.

Bonnie sighed. "That's not true, Bekah. They just get into more trouble so I worry more." She was really worried considering what Caroline had told her about Klaus.

"That's for sure the truth." Caroline chimed in sounding exhausted. "Especially Klaus and Damon."

Rebekah scoffed. "Trouble? Try mayhem." She shook her head. "Sometimes I think Elijah and Klaus are trying to kill each other." She kicked her heels off her feet and stood up. "The hot tub still works right, Line?"

Caroline gave her a dry look. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know, thought maybe you sold it to pay for your shopping addiction."

"Very funny, Bekah." She shrugged Bonnie's head off her shoulder as she stood. "Just clean up after yourself this time, will you? There shouldn't be fruit in the hot tub." The other blonde waved her hand dismissively as she headed out of the room.

"Come and join me, Bon." She called over her shoulder.

Bonnie didn't really want to, considering she would have to borrow one of Caroline's very revealing swim suites, but she knew Rebekah wanted to be alone with her because she had something she wanted to say. "I'll be there in a minute." She called out after her.

"What's this about a welcome home party, Caroline?" Elena suddenly exclaimed from where she was staring down at her tablet. "Seriously? You just enjoy finding any excuse to have a party."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I think our sister returning is a big deal, obviously worth celebrating."

"She won't know anyone at the party." Elena pointed out. "And Bonnie hasn't even ever been to France, which is where she was suppose to be attending school. What if someone asks her something or speaks to her in French."

"Don't be so loud, Elena." Caroline flopped back down on the couch. "It'll all work out."

Bonnie blinked, catching up with the rapid fire conversation going on between Elena and Caroline. "What party?"

"Don't worry," Caroline said quickly, hooking her arms with Bonnie and pulling her closer to her, "its going to be a classy party. One like mom and dad use to have for our birthdays minus all of the sleazy men funding the torment of children."

Bonnie frowned and glanced at Elena who looked like she simply didn't want to be bothered.

It seemed like she would have to get use to the changes in her sisters after all.

(II)

Rebekah let out a long sigh as she relaxed in the bubbling water. Bonnie sat uncomfortably in a large T-shirt that covered the skimpy bikini Caroline had let her barrow on the other side of the hot tub.

"This is nice," Rebekah sighed again.

Bonnie eyed her youngest sister curiously. Rebekah was always the cry baby of the kids, well, after Henrick of course. She talked a good game, especially with her word spars with Elena, but she was actually pretty soft underneath it all, easily hurt.

She had obviously grown since the last time Bonnie had seen her, like all of her sisters had, adult now, no longer children, but Bonnie had a sneaking suspicion that Rebekah was still her sharp tongued but tender fleshed self. Something was bothering her and Bonnie could tell, she could always tell, and nothing bothered Rebekah more then her two blood brothers and their antics.

"Rebekah, how are you?" She found herself asking.

The blonde looked at her, expression unreadable. Then she was moving from her side of the hot tub to Bonnie's, face troubled. "I shouldn't be doing this. You just woke up and I'm already involving you with our problems. I mean Caroline sa"

"What is it?" Bonnie quickly said. "If there something you need to tell me, please do."

Rebekah looked down at the bubbling water and pressed her lips together tightly. "Its like Elijah and Klaus are trying to kill each other." She met her eyes. "I know you're the only one that can stop Klaus from continuing on with his idiotic goal of wold domination and I know you're the one to talk Elijah into the fact that Klaus isn't so far gone that he can't be helped."

Bonnie frowned. Caroline hadn't gone into detail about what was going on with Elijah and Klaus, but what she was getting from Rebekah's distressed expression, it was more serious then she let on.


End file.
